1. Field of the Invention
The present invention applies to an image display apparatus and image displaying method for applying a special effect to an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to more dramatically finish a photographic work, optical filters are commercially available which cause an image of peripheral parts of a screen to be blurred or flow radially. Also, in order to create an effect where a main subject is shrouded in darkness, there is also a shooting technique to irradiate a spotlight on the main subject.
However, since it is assumed, with an optical filter, that the main subject will exist in a central part of a shooting screen, there is a disadvantage that a resulting photograph is likely to be uninteresting. A digital camera has therefore been proposed to apply a special effect to a designated range instead of creating a special effect using optical filters etc., in Japanese patent laid open publication No. 2013-55609 (hereafter referred to as patent publication 1).
With patent publication 1 described above, it is possible to apply a special effect in a designated range, but changing a region in which to apply the special effect, such as changing this designated range, is not simple.